


The Streets of Honolulu

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Gen, Steve/Danny if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes in the car with Steve and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Streets of Honolulu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts), [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [Odd Challenge 2/16/13](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/32681.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). Gift for [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[**tkeylasunset**](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/) who has been writing some excellent Odd Challenge work, and for [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** because she loves the BeeGees. I've used all 15 prompts in 5 connected drabbles, although some of the used are not blatant. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing in someone else's pool.  
> 

“So your grandmother was Canadian?”

“She was _French_ -Canadian.”

“Is there really a difference?”

“No, there’s no difference at all, which is why I emphasized the word _French_ , because there is absolutely no difference. Of course there’s a difference!”

“Is the difference only in your mind? Because I’ve never heard a Canadian tell me they were French-Canadian. And I can neither confirm nor deny having worked ops with Canadians.”

“You are a fountain of information.”

“I think it’s a _font_ of information. Tell me where the French in French-Canadian matters.”

“It matters if you are either and American.”

“So only Danny-world.”

 

 

 

“Blue was her favorite color, the whole house was blue and white. Traumatized my mother against gingham as a child. Specifically blue gingham, but to this day, my mother will not decorate with blue, and growing up we were not allowed to wear gingham. Rachel’s mother, who swears she didn’t know, and subsequently swore she’d forgotten, kept sending Grace gingham outfits. I blanked on it, and we showed up at a cookout with her at three months old and my mother just stood there with bug eyes and a fish mouth, wouldn’t touch the baby. Rachel was incensed.”

“Breathe, Danny.”

 

 

 

“Where are we going?”

“Lunch.”

“I am not eating in Queen’s cafeteria Steven!”

“The food’s good.”

“I have been a patient there, thank _you_ , and the food’s not good.”

“Maybe not in the patient rooms but in the cafeteria, the food’s good. The menus are cute, hand written.”

“What does that… I don’t like eating in hospital cafeterias. It’s full of… people.”

“Patients and employees?”

“No, it’s full of families. Of people waiting for someone in surgery, or a coma, or worse.”

“It’s where I got the Havarti sourdough grilled cheese you liked.”

“Okay, but we eat in the car.”

 

 

 

“Change the subject?”

“To?”

“Last movie you saw on release day?”

“That one with the dream within a dream within a spinning top.”

“Would not have thought you needed to see that opening night.”

“It was a date, just coincidence.”

“Not a date movie.”

“Answer me this? How can you wake up if you die in a dream? It’s blasphemy! It's iconoclastic!”

“First date? Third date? “

“First and last.”

“You ranted about iconoclasts.”

“That movie was for people who like math! They should have had _that_ written in italics as a disclaimer on the poster . With asterisks and exclamation points.”

 

 

 

“Maybe we should just listen to the radio?”

“You think?”

“ _You’re telling me lies, yeah. Good loving. Still gets in my eyes._ ”

“Oh my god stop! What the hell? You my friend have an addiction, an unhealthy addiction. Unhealthy enough to put you into a rehab with the other junkies.”

“Seventy’s music _rocks_ , Danny. You are missing out.”

“There is a possibility that the rock music _rocked_ , but you my friend, have a problem with easy listening.”

“I think it’s technically disco.”

“Disco?”

“ _Just isn’t a crime. And if there’s somebody you’ll love till-_ ”

“This traffic needs to move.”


End file.
